encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
LeRoy Homer, Jr.
__INDEX__ LeRoy Wilton Homer, Jr. (* 27. August 1965; † 11. September 2001) war der Erste Offizier des United-Airlines-Flugs 93, welcher bei den Terroranschlägen am 11. September 2001 entführt wurde und auf einem Feld bei Shanksville, Pennsylvania abstürzte. Alle 33 Passagiere, die sieben Crewmitglieder sowie die vier Entführer wurden durch den Absturz der Maschine getötet. Biographie Homer, Sohn einer Deutschen und eines in Deutschland stationierten US-Soldats, wuchs in Long Island in New York City auf, wo er seit Kindheitstagen vom Fliegen träumte. Als Kind baute er Modellflugzeuge zusammen, sammelte Luftfahrt-Memorabilia und las Bücher über das Fliegen. Im Alter von 15 Jahren nahm er seine ersten Flugstunden in einer Cessna 152, die er durch Nebenjobs nach der Schule finanzierte. Seinen ersten Einzelflug vollbrachte er als Sechzehnjähriger und erhielt 1983 seinen Privatfliegerschein. Homer machte 1979 seinen Schulabschluss an der Ss. Cyril and Methodius School und an der St. John the Baptist Diocesan High School im Jahr 1983. Schon bald trat er in die United States Air Force Academy ein; in seinem letzten Studienjahr war er Mitglied des Cadet Squadron 31. Am 27. Mai 1987 erhielt er schließlich sein Abschlusszeugnis und wurde als Second Lieutenant in die U.S. Air Force berufen. Nach Beendigung der Pilotenausbildung bei der USAF 1988 wurde er in die McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey versetzt, wo er eine Lockheed C-141 Starlifter flog. Während seiner aktiven Zeit diente er im Golfkrieg und unterstützte später Einsätze in Somalia. Er erhielt viel Lob, Auszeichnungen und Orden während seiner Zeit beim Militär. 1993 wurde er zum Twenty-First Air Force "Aircrew Instructor of the Year" ernannt. Homer erreichte den Rang des Captain vor seiner ehrenhaften Entlassung aus dem aktiven Dienst 1995 und seiner Annahme eines Postens bei der Reserve Commission, um auch weiterhin seine Karriere als Air Force Offizier fortsetzen zu können. In seiner weiteren militärischen Laufbahn brachte es Homer zum Mitglied der U.S. Air Force Reserve, anfangs als ein C-141 Fluglehrer bei dem 356th Airlift Squadron in der Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio, darauf folgend als Academy Liaison Officer, der potentielle Kandidaten für sowohl die Air Force Academy als auch den Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps anwarb. Während seiner Zeit bei der Air Force Reserve erreichte er den Rang eines Majors. Im Mai des Jahres 1995 nahm er eine Stelle bei United Airlines an. Sein erster Posten war der des Zweiten Offiziers der Boeing 727. 1996 wurde er schließlich zum Ersten Offizier der Boeing 757/Boeing 767 befördert; diesen Flugzeugtyp flog er bis zum 11. September 2001. Am 24. Mai heiratete er die Kanadierin Melodie Thorpe. Laurel, ihr erstes Kind, wurde Ende November 2000 geboren. Gemeinsam lebte die kleine Familie in Marlton, New Jersey.Via Associated Press. "Leroy Homer AF Academy graduate called eternal optimist", Denver Post, September 16, 2001. Accessed November 19, 2008. United-Airlines-Flug 93 am 11. September 2001 Am 11. September 2001 flog Homer mit Kapitän Jason M. Dahl den United-Airlines-Flug 93 von Newark, New Jersey, nach San Francisco. Das Flugzeug wurde von vier al-Qaida-Terroristen als Teil der Terroranschläge vom 11. September 2001 entführt. Während Dahl und Homer im Cockpit um die Kontrolle der Maschine kämpften, schafften sie es, zweimal ein Signal an das Kontrollcenter am Boden zu übermitteln: "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Get out of here!". Anhand der Aufzeichnungen lässt sich nicht einwandfrei feststellen, welchem der beiden Piloten die Schreie zuzuordnen sind. Nachdem sie von den vorangegangen Flugzeugabstürzen in das World Trade Center und das Pentagon erfahren hatten, versuchten einige Mitglieder der Crew und Passagiere, die Entführung zu vereiteln und wieder die Kontrolle des Flugzeugs zu erlangen. Infolge des Kampfes mit den Terroristen stürzte die Maschine über einem Feld bei Shanksville, Pennsylvania ab. Für seine Handlungen an Board des Fluges 93 erhielt Homer viele Auszeichnungen und ehrenvolle Erwähnungen posthum, darunter die Ehrenmitgliedschaft bei den historischen Tuskegee Airmen, die Auszeichnung des Congress of Racial Equality's Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. sowie den Southern Christian Leadership Conference Drum Major for Justice Preis und den Westchester County Trailblazer Award. Er hinterlässt seine Ehefrau Melodie, seine Tochter Laurel, sowie seine deutschstämmige Mutter, sieben Schwestern, einen Bruder und weitere Familienmitglieder. Nach seinem Tod gründete Melodie Homer die The LeRoy W. Homer Jr. Foundation, eine Organisation, die sich der Ausbildung und Unterstützung junger Pilotenanwärter widmet. Am National 9/11 Memorial wird am südlichen Wasserbecken an Tafel S-67 and Homer und die anderen Passagiere von Flug 93 erinnert.South Pool: Panel S-67: LeRoy W. Homer, Jr.. Memorial Guide: National 9/11 Memorial. abgerufen am 28. Oktober 2011. Literatur * Weblinks * "United Pilot Was a Proud Papa, Helped Others", Newsday. * "Huge crowd remembers LeRoy Homer Jr.", phillyBurbs.com. * LeRoy Homer Foundation Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001 Kategorie:Pilot Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1965 Kategorie:Gestorben 2001 Kategorie:Mann